Sekiryuutei, Ghoul, un Demonio y un Vampiro (Reboot)
by FlamePawn22
Summary: El Club de Ocultismo se topará con el Club de Periodismo en un AU de los eventos reales de ambos mangas. Nueva versión del fanfic que dropee hace dos años. Primero corregiré y añadiré algunas cosas a los capítulos ya escritos y espero poder llegar al final, total ya estamos de vacaciones. Espero que les guste porque me voy a comer otra vez ambos mangas.
1. El Grupo de Intercambio

En alguna carretera solitaria, en alguna zona rural de Japón, viajaba el club de Ocultismo. Gracias a un convenio entre diversas academias esparcidas por todo Japón, los estudiantes pertenecientes a clubes de cada una de las academias tenían la oportunidad de vivir la experiencia de un intercambio interregional y darse la idea de lo que conllevaría estudiar "lejos de casa". La Academia Kuoh, como no podía ser de otro modo, formaba parte de este convenio y entre los clubes afortunados designó al de Ocultismo a un intercambio a mitad de año escolar.

\- Esto… ¿Presidenta, cuanto falta para que lleguemos? - pregunto un chico de pelo castaño.

Habían viajado ya unas cuatro horas desde la academia Kuoh y aunque se encontraban en una limosina llena de bebidas y aperitivos, era incomodo estar sentado por tanto tiempo junto a otras seis personas.

\- Aguanta un poco más Issei, la academia Yokai se encuentra a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí - respondió una pelirroja que, al finalizar, miró por la ventana señalando un túnel que se encontraba más adelante.

\- Allá está el portal, chicos. A partir de ahí nos encontraremos en territorio de la Academia Yokai.

Luego de pasar el túnel el paisaje cambió completamente: Árboles de apariencia tenebrosa, hierba marchita y al girar en una curva que daba hacia el mar todos los miembros pudieron apreciar que este era completamente rojo.

\- Issei-san este lugar da un poco de miedo - dijo una rubia aferrándose al brazo del chico.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, Asia. Desde un principio la presidenta nos dijo que la Academia Yokai se encontraba en un lugar mágico hecho para la protección y comodidad de los monstruos estudiantes. Aunque debo admitir que no es precisamente el paraíso - respondió Issei bromeando, quien terminó la oración con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Asia.

En ese preciso instante la limosina paró en seco, habían llegado a su destino. Había muchos estudiantes en la entrada que, al darse cuenta de que una limosina de lujo se acababa de estacionar frente a la academia, comenzaron a murmurar sobre quien o quienes podrían estar dentro. Entre las varias suposiciones algunos dijeron que habían escuchado hablar a los profesores sobre unos nuevos alumnos de intercambio que ingresarían a la academia o algo así. Al final todo quedó en duda.

\- Vaya, hay muchas personas mirando hacia acá - dijo una chica de pelo azul.

\- Eso se debe a que muy pocos monstruos llegan a la escuela en una limosina, Xenovia, ¿no es así presidenta Rias? – respondió una hermosa chica de pelo negro mirando a Rias.

\- Así es Akeno, solo las familias más ricas pueden darse el capricho de venir en limosina. En nuestro caso, dado que soy un demonio proveniente del Clan Gremory era obvio que nuestra presencia se haría notar - respondió la pelirroja - Por eso entraremos por la parte trasera de la escuela y nos presentaremos cuando se nos indique. Luego se nos asignará una habitación y una clase a cada uno si mi memoria no me falla.

Unos diez minutos después, con la gran mayoría de los alumnos dentro de la academia, el chofer los llevó a la parte trasera de esta donde una mujer con apariencia gatuna los esperaba sonriente.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia Yokai! Soy la profesora Nekonome y estaré a cargo de ustedes hasta que sus cuartos y clases hayan sido designados. Si hay algo que quieran saber no duden en preguntarme, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que tengan una maravillosa estadía en nuestra academia – se presentó la joven mujer de pelo rubio corto.

\- ¿Acaso esas son orejas reales de gato? ¿Me estás bromeando? ¡Es increíble! Jamás pensé encontrar ese tipo de monstruo en este lugar, menos una profesora. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante - pensó Issei antes de asentir.

El grupo agradeció a la profesora por la cálida bienvenida y luego de presentarse entraron a la escuela por una puerta trasera.

Mientras esto ocurría en los adentros de la academia, en las cercanías, dentro del bosque, se encontraba un chico de pelo castaño corriendo rápidamente junto a una peli rosa que le seguía el paso a duras penas.

\- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Moka-san! Hay que apresurarnos o nos van a reprochar - exclamó el castaño corriendo cada vez más rápido.

\- Perdón por hacernos demorar, Tsukune, pero no pude contenerme. Tu sangre es muy deliciosa como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad - respondió jadeando Moka.

Un minuto más tarde, por suerte, ya se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela y aun había un poco de gente entrando por la puerta principal. Sin embargo, algo les llamó la atención mientras se acercaban a la puerta: una limosina de lujo parqueada a un lado de la Academia, que justo arrancó para desaparecer por la parte trasera del lugar.

\- ¿Has visto eso Moka-san, quienes podrían estar ahí? - pregunto intrigado Tsukune.

\- Debe ser algún nuevo estudiante adinerado, muy pocos pueden venir en un transporte tan lujoso como ese, Tsukune. Ah mira, ¡llegamos a tiempo! - respondió Moka muy feliz mientras entraban al pasadizo principal.

Al llegar al salón 2-1, una chica de pelo celeste se abalanzó contra Tsukune mientras dos chicas más, una de pelo y ojos morados y la otra, mucho menor y de pelo negro, se acercaban a ellos.

\- Tsukune, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Me preocupaste mucho! – se quejó la peli celeste mientras Tsukune trataba de ingeniárselas para no caer.

\- A mí también me preocupaste mucho Tsukune-san - agregó la chica de ojos morados.

\- Perdón por eso Kurumu, Mizore-chan. Moka-san y yo estábamos paseando por el bosque y se nos hizo un poco tarde - llegó a responder Tsukune con una risa nerviosa antes de soltarse de Kurumu.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Moka? - pregunto la pequeña chica de pelo negro.

\- Así es Yukari-chan. Perdón por hacerlas preocupar – se disculpó Moka mientras buscaba su asiento al igual que los demás para empezar con las lecciones.

Pocos minutos después la profesora Nekonome entró al aula, pero no se sentó y de improviso, desde su escritorio, comenzó a hablar.

\- Escuchen todos, como se había rumoreado, un grupo de chicos procedente de la Academia Kuoh ha llegado hoy de intercambio escolar y en unos minutos se presentarán en la sala de exhibiciones. Dicho esto, quiero que se dividan en dos columnas por favor- ordenó la profesora Nekonome emocionada.

Mientras las dos columnas se formaban se empezaron a oír murmullos en todas partes hablando sobre quienes podrían ser estos nuevos estudiantes, que clase de monstruos serían.

\- No sabía que hubiese otras escuelas como esta en el país - dijo Tsukune un poco sorprendido.

\- Hay muchas más en Japón, Tsukune. De hecho, también existen varias más en otras partes del mundo, aunque jamás he escuchado hablar de la academia Kuoh - agregó Moka mientras marchaban por el pasillo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la sala se llenase de estudiantes tanto de primero, come de segundo y hasta de tercero. Todos esperaban en total silencio a que los nuevos estudiantes fuesen presentados y la emoción e intriga empezaban a sentirse come murmullos a lo largo de toda la sala de exhibiciones.

\- Esto va a estar muy interesante, ¿verdad Tsu-ku-ne? - dijo Kurumu pícaramente mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de Tsukune con sus senos.

\- Creo que sí - rio nervioso el castaño.

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien con ellos, estoy segura de que serán muy populares – añadió Moka antes de que el profesor Kotsubo entrara en escena y las luces se dirigieran a su posición.

\- El día de hoy han llegado siete estudiantes provenientes de la academia Kuoh. Ellos estarán con nosotros por los próximos dos meses en la academia así que espero que cada uno de ustedes se lleve bien con ellos y les dejen un buen recuerdo de la academia. A continuación, llamaré a cada uno de nuestros nuevos estudiantes para que puedan presentarse…

\- Muy bien, recuerden lo que deben decir a la hora de presentarse cuando el profesor Kotsubo los llame - exclamó Rias a lo cual todos respondieron con un "Hai" poniéndose en cola para salir a escena.

\- En primer lugar, tenemos a la representante del grupo de intercambio y presidenta del club de ocultismo en su escuela… - continuó el profesor.

\- Buena suerte Presidenta - susurró Issei a la pelirroja, que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras salía al escenario.

\- ¡Increíble, que chica más sexy! - gritaron gran parte de los estudiantes masculinos al ver aparecer a la bella demonio mientras que las mujeres susurraban sobre lo linda que se veía y el hermoso cabello carmesí que tenía.

\- En verdad, es una chica muy hermosa, atractiva y elegante. Y ni mencionar sus pech…" pensaba Tsukune cuando de improviso sintió que su muñeca se quebraba.

De inmediato Tsukune miró hacia su muñeca para ver el porqué de semejante dolor y se topó con una irritada Moka que, al ver la cara embobada del castaño, había empezado a sentir celos inconscientemente, provocando que estrujará su muñeca hasta el límite.

\- ¡Au! ¡au! ¡Moka-san! - gimió el pobre chico.

Moka espabiló y al darse cuenta de lo que su mano hacía, soltó la mano de Tsukune rápidamente.

\- ¡Disculpa Tsukune no me di cuenta! Es solo que… yo… perdón…" se disculpó Moka.

Tsukune no tardó en entender lo que ocurría y no pudo contenerse.

-Moka-san…

-Tsukune…

-Moka-san…

-Tsukune…

-Moka-san…

-Tsuku…

\- ¡Podrían prestar atención! ¿por favor? Gracias – interrumpió una enojada Kurumu.

\- Es cierto, Tsukune, Moka. Están siendo muy fastidiosos – añadió Mizore en su tono calmado, pero igual de irritada que Kurumu.

En ese preciso instante, Rias inició su presentación frente a toda la sala.

\- Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Como representante de la academia Kuoh quiero agradecer al director y profesores, además de a los alumnos por acceder a alojarnos en su maravillosa academia durante los próximos dos meses. Mis compañeros y yo nos sentimos muy afortunados de poder crear nuevos recuerdos junto a ustedes y esperamos que esta experiencia sea fructífera para todos. Muchas gracias. Mis compañeros se presentarán en breve - exclamó la pelirroja antes de que entrara en escena un chico de pelo rubio y lacio.

\- Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto, espero que en estos meses nos podamos conocer mejor y llevarnos bien todos - se presentó Kiba con una gran sonrisa, seguida por aplausos de los estudiantes y un montón de gritos por parte de las chicas, que cayeron al instante por su apariencia.

Luego de Kiba entró en escena la chica de pelo negro.

\- ¡Es igual de hermosa que la primera! - corearon los hombres.

\- Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, es un gran placer conocerlos a todos - dijo Akeno sonriendo.

Se escucharon un montón de gritos y aplausos al igual que con Rias y, segundos después, otro chico esta vez de pelo castaño y ojos verdes camino hacia el podio.

\- Me llamo Issei Hyoudou es un gusto el poder venir a estudiar con ustedes. Como dijo mi presidenta, espero poder hacerme amigo de todos y pasarlo en grande – exclamó Issei bastante emocionado.

Sus palabras tuvieron muchos aplausos y algunas chicas murmuraron sobre lo simpático que se veía. No obstante, el primer chico se veía más caballeroso. Por otra parte, Tsukune empezó a sentirse extrañado. Ese nombre le resultaba algo familiar.

\- Hyoudou… no sé por qué me suena tanto ese nombre… espera un momento… ¡Hyoudou! ¡Rayos! Ha pasado tanto tiempo que me olvide de él, pero ¿qué hace aquí? - pensó Tsukune mientras aplaudía junto a los demás.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Tsukune? – preguntó intrigada Moka al verlo tan ensimismado.

\- ¿Eh? No. No es nada importante Moka-san – respondió rápidamente Tsukune sonriendo para evitar que su amada se preocupase más.

Seguido de Issei apareció Asia quien comenzó demasiado nerviosa.

\- Mi nombre es Asia Argento. Yo… espero que nos llevemos bien. Me... me de… me dejo a su cuidado.

Tanto chicos como chicas tuvieron la misma reacción que con Rias y Akeno a excepción que, en este caso, se podían escuchar palabras como "Kawaii" por lo tierna de su presentación.

\- Me llamo Xenovia Quarta, es un gusto conocerlos - dijo en un tono frío pero amigable la peli azul seguida también de varios aplausos y elogios.

Finalmente se presentó el último miembro del grupo, una pequeña chica de pelo plateado.

\- Mi nombre es Koneko Toujo, espero hacer varias memorias de esta academia. Un gusto conocerlos - finalizó Koneko y la multitud volvió a aplaudir por última vez.

\- Bueno, ellos son todos los nuevos estudiantes. En breve, la profesora Nekonome les dirá en que clases serán introducidos, acto seguido irán a sus respectivas clases y se reanudaran las lecciones - concluyó el profesor Kotsubo mientras entraba al escenario la profesora Nekonome para presentar la organización los salones.

\- Mmm, a ver. Los estudiantes Issei Hyoudou, Asia Argento y Xenovia Quarta serán asignados al salón 2-1, mientras que los estudiantes Kiba Yuuto y Koneko Toujo serán asignados al 2-2 y las estudiantes Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima a la 3-1. Concluida la presentación, se les pide a los demás estudiantes que regresen ordenados a sus salones por favor.

Dicho eso, todos empezaron a retirarse de la sala.

\- Así que estará en nuestro salón, espero que nos volvamos a llevar como cuando éramos niños - pensó Tsukune mientras entraba al salón junto a las demás chicas.

\- Tsukune, ¿qué te parecieron los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio? - preguntó Moka.

\- Bueno, todos se veían amigables y educados, estoy seguro de que seremos muy buenos amigos - respondió el castaño luego de sentarse.

Poco después, todos los estudiantes se sentaron e ingresaron la profesora Nekonome seguida por Asia, Issei y Xenovia. Algunos chicos volvieron a hablar sobre lo lindas que se veían sus nuevas compañeras, más estando cerca, hasta que la profesora decidió poner orden.

\- Veamos, creo que pueden sentarse en los tres asientos traseros. Son aquellos al costado de Moka-chan, la chica de pelo rosado - dijo la profesora Nekonome a los tres nuevos estudiantes.

Issei, Xenovia y Asia asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Ya preparados todos para empezar con la clase. La profesora Nekonome reanudó las lecciones de matemáticas con logaritmos.

\- ¡Increíble! Hay tantas chicas hermosas en esta clase, en especial la chica al costado de Asia ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah cierto, Moka. Es tan linda como la presidenta y Akeno-san. Estoy seguro de que tiene muchos seguidores. ¡Gracias ni-san estos van a ser los mejores 2 meses de intercambio de mi vida! - Pensó Issei con una sonrisa mientras sacaba sus libros para comenzar su primer día en la academia Yokai.


	2. Reencuentro

\- ¿Qué te pareció la clase de hoy, Issei-san? - preguntó Asia a Issei.

\- Supongo que fue algo entretenida, es casi igual que en nuestra academia – respondió el joven demonio despreocupadamente.

\- Lo único raro fue ese chico, ¡¿Cómo hizo para que todas esas bellezas se le acercaran?! Además, no sé por qué su cara se me hace tan familiar, siento que lo conozco de hace mucho, pero no puedo recordar de donde… bueno, debe ser mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada - pensó mientras él, Asia y Xenovia salían del salón.

\- Siendo sincera, esperaba algo más divertido como que nos enseñaran cuáles son los monstruos más fuertes, eso me ayudaría a encontrar nuevo oponentes dignos - inició Xenovia mientras jugaba con su flequillo verde.

\- No creo que sea buena idea buscar peleas durante el intercambio Xenovia-chan - respondió Asia luego de subir al segundo piso – Por otra parte, ¿no les parece que aquí todos se ven como estudiantes normales?

\- Según la Presidenta, eso se debe a que todos los monstruos están usando una especie de disfraz mágico. Se supone que es un modo de prepararse para vivir entre los humanos, así que en realidad nadie sabe que clase de monstruos son los demás - respondió Issei - Por cierto, ¿dónde está la sala de profesores? Tenemos que encontrarnos ahí con los demás para que nos asignen nuestras habitaciones.

\- Está girando esta esquina… ¿ves?, ahí están los demás - dijo Xenovia luego de girar a la derecha en el pasillo.

En efecto, los demás miembros del Club de Ocultismo ya estaban esperándolos y, una vez reunidos, entraron a la sala de profesores. En esta se encontraba la profesora Nekonome sentada en su puesto junto a una chica de pelo negro con unas cintas blancas a los costados. Al verlos la profesora sonrió y se les acercó.

\- Bueno ya que están todos aquí, les quiero presentar a la chica a mi lado. Su nombre es Ruby Toujou, ella es la secretaria del Director y se encarga de algunos asuntos en la academia. En esta ocasión, me ayudará con la asignación de sus habitaciones - dijo, empujando a Ruby unos pasos adelante.

\- Hola a todos, como escucharon de la profesora Nekonome yo seré quien se encargue de asignar los dormitorios de los hombres, mientras que ella se encargará de asignar los de las mujeres. Ambos están relativamente cerca así que iremos todos juntos hasta llegar a la entrada de ambos edificios. Por cierto, pueden llamarme Ruby-san si se les hace más cómodo – se presentó la joven bruja con una cálida sonrisa.

Issei no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que era esta nueva chica y después de que el grupo agradeciera a ambas por la asesoría, salieron para dirigirse a los dormitorios. Estos estaban divididos en dos edificios separados, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres. Ya desde lo lejos se podían ver claramente y eran vistosos, aunque no de la manera en que a Asia le hubiese gustado: Árboles muertos, falta de verdor y un diseño completamente tétrico hacían a los dormitorios verse tan monstruosos como debían ser sus estudiantes.

\- Issei, ¿tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante - dijo de improviso Rias mientras se distanciaba un poco del grupo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Presidenta? - respondió Issei acercándosele.

Rias se acercó también al castaño y pegándose a su oído le dijo - Verás, mi hermano quiere que nos reunamos con él y el director de la academia luego de ordenar nuestros cuartos. Me dijo que en dos horas estarán aguardando por nosotros. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el pasillo de mi salón? Está algo cerca de la oficina del director y así podemos entrar juntos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Presidenta! Ahí estaré - exclamó sonriendo Issei.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito - ¡Issei-san! ¡Los dormitorios masculinos se encuentran por este lado!

Era Ruby, que se encontraba junto a Kiba, esperándolo en la bifurcación del sendero.

\- Parece que debemos separarnos – sonrió Rias, y prosiguió – Recuerda Issei, en dos horas en el pasillo del tercer año.

\- ¡Hai! – se despidió el castaño.

Issei salió corriendo donde Ruby y Kiba quienes ya se habían adelantado un poco, mientras que Rias se dirigió donde las otras chicas para perderse al girar por el camino. Poco después Issei y Kiba subieron al tercer piso de los dormitorios guiados por Ruby, quien les asignó los dos únicos cuartos que se encontraban aún disponibles.

\- Como pueden ver todas sus pertenencias ya fueron traídas a los cuartos en esas cajas, si faltase algo no duden en avisarme. Tengan, estas son las llaves de sus dormitorios y los uniformes de la escuela - dijo Ruby mientras les entregaba ambas cosas.

Luego de unas breves explicaciones más sobre las reglas de la escuela y sobre el cuidado de los cuartos, los tres se despidieron y Ruby regresó a la sala de profesores mientras que Kiba e Issei decidieron desempacar los paquetes que se encontraban frente a sus puertas.

Al mismo tiempo, en el club de periodismo, Tsukune ayudaba a Moka a terminar de organizar los últimos periódicos que faltaban para el número del día siguiente. Los demás ya habían terminado y se encontraban un poco alejados hablando sobre cómo harían la mañana del día siguiente para vender más periódicos que de costumbre.

\- Creo que este era el último Moka-san - suspiró Tsukune cerrando la última caja de periódicos.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Tsukune, no hubiera podido terminarlo sin ti – le agradeció sonriendo Moka - Sabes… estaba pensando, si tal vez tú… quisieras acompañarme a pasear en la tarde.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que quiero acompañarte, si es con Moka-san no tengo ningún problema! - asintió emocionado Tsukune.

Esto alegró a Moka que se le acercó y dijo - ¿De verdad? ¡Estoy tan feliz! Entonces, ¿te parece si nos vemos en dos horas en el pasillo de nuestra sección?

\- Ahí estaré - respondió Tsukune con una sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron y se juntaron con los demás miembros del club para luego declarar terminada la labor. Todos se pararon y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del aula, y los últimos fueron Tsukune y Moka.

\- ¿Sabes, Tsukune? Hace tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos. – dijo en voz baja Moka, mientras Tsukune asintía -Espero que esta paz y tranquilidad duren mucho…

Luego de salir del aula Moka se despidió de Tsukune y se dirigió a su dormitorio al igual que el castaño. Ya en los dormitorios masculinos mientras sacaba su llavero para entrar a su habitación, Tsukune notó que el cuarto frente al suyo, que antes había estado vacío, ahora tenía un cartel con un número colgado en la puerta al igual que el de su costado.

\- Ya veo, así que Issei y el otro chico rubio dormirán en estos dos cuartos. Aún no lo he saludado. ¿Me reconocerá? Tal vez no si tomo en cuenta lo despistado que era cuando jugábamos con Irina… Aparte, no entiendo por qué se encuentra en esta academia. ¿Acaso siempre fue un monstruo? Bueno, no importa, por ahora no puedo preocuparme por ello. Ahora… lo primero que debería hacer es ducharme y cambiarme, aún tengo una hora y media para encontrarme con Moka-san – Pensó Tsukune que acto seguido entró a su recámara para alistarse.

Así pasaron los minutos. Tsukune terminó de bañarse y se puso a leer algunos mangas para hacer tiempo hasta que llegase la hora de salir. Los mangas estaban entretenidos y le sacaron una que otra sonrisa, sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos y el divagar tanto pensando sobre lo lindo que era poder pasear con Moka le hizo perder la noción del tiempo hasta hacérsele tarde. Al darse cuenta del poco tiempo que le quedaba, Tsukune empezó a guardar todo el desorden de mangas que había sacado y se acomodó sus prendas lo más rápido que pudo para ir a reunirse con la joven vampira.

\- ¿Por qué tan apurado de repente, Issei? - preguntó Kiba, que leía un pequeño libro sentado en la silla del escritorio, a su vecino de cuarto que iba de un lado a otro alistándose lo más rápido que le permitían sus brazos para salir.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormido! ¡¿Kiba, por qué no me despertaste?! Ahora solo tengo quince minutos para ir donde la Presidenta – le reclamaba Issei al joven espadachín, que le hacía gracia ver a su amigo desesperarse por no poder atar bien sus pasadores.

\- Disculpa, Issei. Pensé que estaba bien dejarte babear un rato más – bromeó Kiba - Además, nunca me avisaste de tú cita con nuestra Presidenta. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que deben reunirse?

\- Pues por lo que entendí, Ni-san, digo, Sirzechs-sama quiere hablar con los dos así que nos íbamos a reunir en el pasillo de su sección - respondió Issei mientras terminaba por fin de atarse los pasadores de su zapatilla izquierda.

\- Ya veo, parece algo de mucha importancia… Por cierto, te quedan unos doce minutos - dijo Kiba.

\- Justo a tiempo. Mañana te cuento de que nos quería hablar Sirzechs-sama – concluyó Issei bastante agitado e incorporándose de su cama.

Mientras se despedía y abría rápidamente la puerta de su habitación, al frente un chico acababa de salir de la suya para dirigirse al pasadizo de los de segundo año. Issei, que había salido como un bólido de su cuarto, estaba a punto de impactarlo y pese a darse cuenta de que alguien estaba en su camino, no pudo parar a tiempo.

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Issei antes de impactar contra el castaño, causando que cayeran hacia adelante.

\- Auch… ¡Hey! Perdón no querría empujarte, ¿estás bien? - se disculpó Issei mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver a quien había chocado - Un momento, tú eres el chico del harem.

\- Si, no te preocupes. Espera, ¿harem? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo ningú- ¿Issei? - respondió Tsukune al ver con quien discutía.

\- ¿Te conozco? - preguntó Issei confundido.

\- ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Tsukune, Aono Tsukune. Éramos amigos de pequeños, jugábamos en el vecindario junto a una chica llamada Irina Shido- exclamó Tsukune luego de incorporarse.

\- Espera, ¿tú eres ese Tsukune? Demonios, has cambiado tanto que no te pude reconocer, tu peinado se ve muy diferente a cuando teníamos cinco años. Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver. ¿Pero qué haces acá? ¿Eres un monstruo?

\- La verdad es una larga, muy larga historia, además, podría preguntarte lo mismo Issei - dijo Tsukune sonriendo.

\- Bueno también es una larga historia – dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla con un dedo, hasta que al darse cuenta de que se le hacía más tarde continuó – Hey, estoy un poco apurado en estos momentos, tengo que ir a reunirme con la Presidenta de mi club y solo me quedan diez minutos.

\- ¿También te diriges a los salones? En ese caso vamos juntos, caminemos rápido, pero así podemos hablar un poco más - dijo Tsukune acercándose a Issei que había empezado a caminar hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡vamos! - respondió Issei contento, que luego de unos segundos reanudó - Bueno creo que ahora que me acompañas sí puedo contarte un poco de mi historia. Verás, luego de algunos desafortunados acontecimientos cerca a mi academia terminé convirtiéndome en un demonio gracias a la Presidenta de mi club.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Demonio? Espera, entiendo el hecho de que puedas estar en una escuela de monstruos, pero nunca había escuchado de que hubiera demonios además de ellos - interrumpió asombrado Tsukune – ¿No me estás bromeando o algo por el estilo?

\- Por supuesto que no, ella también es una demonio de clase alta. Ahora le sirvo como su peón (es una clase de rango) por haberme salvado la vida, al igual que los demás chicos de mi club. Además, yo… - se detuvo Issei de pronto – ¿Sabes? No estoy seguro si tenía que contarte esto… ¿Puedes guardarlo en secreto, no?

-Si, no te preocupes por eso. Yo tampoco estaba seguro de contarte algunas cosas de mi historia, pero creo que ahora estaremos a mano… Yo, también nací humano, de hecho, llegué acá así, aunque ahora las cosas son algo distintas – respondió Tsukune.

\- Ya veo, eso quiere decir que has estado expuesto a varios peligros, pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí entonces? ¿Te secuestraron o algo? – preguntó de nuevo Issei, mientras sacaba algunas hipótesis en su cabeza.

\- En realidad la historia es algo ridícula: hace un año fui transferido aquí por equivocación de mis padres y dado que no puedes regresar inmediatamente al mundo humano luego de llegar aquí, tuve que sobrevivir hasta que finalizara el primer trimestre. La cosa es que luego de estar tanto tiempo en esta academia hice tan buenos amigos que decidí quedarme. No obstante, por ciertos incidentes que pasaron hace un año, ahora tengo sangre de vampiro en mi cuerpo por lo que tengo algunos poderes. Sin embargo, aún no puedo controlarlos del todo y estoy recibiendo un entrenamiento especial - respondió Tsukune mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

\- ¿Así que tienes el poder de un vampiro? - preguntó Issei sorprendido mirando hacia arriba.

\- Bueno algo así, no sé qué soy en realidad - respondió Tsukune que luego levanto su brazo derecho con la cadena – ¿Ves esta cadena? Es una especie de limitador para mis poderes. Cuando me transformé mi cuerpo se expuso a tanto poder que terminé por volverme un ghoul, pero esto ahora se encarga de mantenerme como humano parcialmente.

\- Ya veo, eso es genial. En el club también tenemos a un vampiro, se llama Gasper, pero por motivos personales no pudo venir con nosotros de momento – continuó Issei.

\- Así que hay otros vampiros, afuera de la escuela… - murmuró Tsukune – ¡Hey! Cuéntame cómo es él, ¿es fuerte?

-Pues, no diría fuerte exactamente, pero… - respondió Issei

Así siguieron por unos minutos más hasta que Issei dijo - Bueno yo giro aquí, nos vemos luego Tsukune. Fue muy divertido volver a hablar contigo - mientras se dirigía al pasillo de los de tercer año.

\- Si, te veo mañana entonces - respondió Tsukune mientras se despedía de su viejo amigo.

A los pocos segundos Issei pudo ver a Rias esperándolo en la puerta de su aula.

\- Llegas un poco tarde Issei, ¿pasó algo? - preguntó la pelirroja acercándose al joven demonio.

\- Disculpa la demora Presidenta - dijo Issei - La verdad sí pasó algo… No esperaba que ocurriese, pero me encontré con un viejo amigo de la infancia… él es… bueno, es una larga historia.

\- Así que tienes un amigo aquí. Espero conocerlo pronto… Regresando a lo que íbamos, deberíamos ir donde mi hermano – terminó Rias para ingresar a la oficina del director.

Adentro estaban tanto el Director como Sirzechs. El misterioso Director vestía una ropa de exorcista parecida al antiguo atuendo de Xenovia y se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, mientras que Sirzechs se encontraba parado a un lado de esta. A pesar de que ambos sonreían al verlos ingresar, el aura de cada uno era totalmente, principalmente porque el Director parecía malévolo con esa capucha que le tapaba toda la parte superior de la cara.

\- Buenas tardes, Rias, Issei-kun - inició el demonio de pelo escarlata - Tenmei y yo los estábamos esperando.

\- Ya te dije que me llames Director, Sirzechs-san – dijo el Director con su típica sonrisa sombría.

\- Disculpen la intromisión - saludaron Rias e Issei mientras se acercaban al escritorio del Director.

\- ¿Para qué nos necesitas, Sirzechs-sama? - preguntó Issei.

\- Yendo directo al grano, los trajimos aquí (y creo que es bastante obvio) no solo para tener un simple intercambio escolar. Hay un pequeño segundo motivo - respondió Sirzechs calmado y en tono burlesco - Últimamente ha habido muchos problemas con un grupo de monstruos que desean desencadenar una nueva guerra en contra de los humanos. El nombre de este grupo es Fairy Tale y está conformado por un buen puñado de monstruos de clase alta y todo un ejército de fieles seguidores. Según nuestras fuentes, planean atacar pronto y lo que tanto Tenmei como yo queremos es que ustedes le den una mano a un grupo de estudiantes que tienen el potencial para hacerles frente.

\- Así que nuestro objetivo es servir de apoyo para evitar una guerra - dijo Rias, cruzando sus brazos - Pero ¿dónde está este grupo? ¿No nos presentarás con ellos?

\- Bueno es algo complicado, ellos no saben que ustedes han venido a ayudarles y tampoco han peleado contra Fairy Tale a propósito. En realidad, son solo el club de periodismo - respondió Sirzechs mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

\- A pesar de eso, son un grupo temible. Entre ellos hay dos vampiros y un licántropo. Además, ya han acabado con otras organizaciones como Antithesis - agregó el Director.

\- Debe de ser un club muy poderoso, ¿verdad Presidenta? - dijo Issei a Rias, quien asintió y dijo - Entonces, ¿al final nos presentarán con ellos o…?

\- No se preocupen, no será necesario. Por ahora creo que ha sido todo. Ah, y me olvidaba decirles, durante su estadía serán parte del club del periodismo - respondió Sirzechs sonriendo.

\- ¿Tendremos que trabajar? Yo esperaba poder descansar un poco – murmuró Issei.

\- Por mí no hay problema. Si eso es todo lo que teníamos que saber entonces nos retiramos, hermano. Vamos Issei - concluyó Rias.

\- Si Presidenta - Respondió el joven demonio.

Luego de ello se despidieron y salieron de la oficina para regresar a sus dormitorios. Por otro lado, Tsukune se encontraba paseando con Moka por el bosque.

\- Ah~, extrañaba demasiado esta paz ¿Tu no, Moka-san? - preguntó el chico suspirando.

\- Sí, hace mucho que no podíamos pasear así por culpa de todas las cosas que nos ha pasado estos últimos meses - respondió sonriendo Moka.

\- Además hoy ha sido un gran día, uno de los chicos del intercambio resulto ser un amigo de la infancia - dijo Tsukune.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien Tsukune! - agregó Moka mientras miraba feliz al castaño.

-Es algo largo, pero… - empezó a narrar Tsukune mientras Moka escuchaba atentamente.

Así Tsukune empezó a contarle a la peli rosa su historia con Issei, mientras paseaban por las lápidas. Moka se enteró de cómo solían jugar de niños, de una chica llamada Irina que al parecer no era muy femenina de niña y del estado actual del viejo amigo de su mejor amigo. Siguieron por un buen rato hasta que el sol empezó a rozar el horizonte.

\- Espero poder presentártelo correctamente mañana, Moka-san. Estoy seguro de que te caerá muy bien - respondió Tsukune.

Los dos jóvenes decidieron regresar a los dormitorios. Y se demoraron unos pocos minutos hasta llegar a la división del sendero que los llevaría donde sus dormitorios.

\- Hasta mañana Moka-san - dijo Tsukune feliz.

\- Hasta mañana Tsukune - respondió la joven vampiresa mirando fijamente a Tsukune.

\- Moka-san.

\- Tsukune.

\- Moka-san.

\- Tsukune.

\- Moka-san.

\- Tsukune... solo un poco, ¿sí?.

\- ¿Eh…? ¡Ah! - gritó el joven humano cuando Moka mordió su cuello.

Luego de ser succionado por Moka, Tsukune se despidió nuevamente y ambos regresaron a sus dormitorios. Mañana tocaba otro día de clases, ahora, con el nuevo grupo de intercambio, y un viejo amigo de la infancia.


End file.
